


A New Start! A New Adventure!

by SoullessUnicorns12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessUnicorns12/pseuds/SoullessUnicorns12
Summary: A 10 year old girl just got her first Pokemon and she couldn't be more excited! Finally she can go on her way and start her very own adventure! Though she has trouble figuring out what she was going to do when she was on her adventure, she is soon going to find out that figuring out what she wants to do will be the least of her trouble! Especially when her "friend" Kenny is involved!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I came up with this idea when I wanted my own character to go through a Pokemon Journey! Also the fact that the new Pokemon game is coming out Sun and Moon helped a lot! I hope you guys like this new story (Also,i know that i am working on two different stories and now I am posting a new story but I did not abandon the other stories, I promise!) I hope you guys like this story and want more of it because I am really having fun. Oh and I have an idea for another reaction story for you guys. It will be FNAF and they are reacting to Youtubers. Tell me if you like this idea and tell me what youtubers you would like me to write! The story idea is based on the story "Game Time with Freddy and Foxy" by Crazybird101! They are freaking awesome, go check her out if you are interested in FNAf stories! Well without further or do, ENJOY!! :D

An alarm chirped relentlessly through the silence of the room eliciting a groan from the pile of blankets on the bed. An arm shot from the blankets and slammed down on the Pidgey shaped alarm clock making it squeak. The hand retreated back into the blankets with a sigh of relief as silence once again filled the room. The figure beneath the blankets got cozy again with the intent of falling back asleep but that idea was quickly squashed as the door to the room got thrown open and in walked in a middle aged woman with blonde hair that was curled with perfect ringlets spilling over her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. The woman took in the room that she was currently in, with its warm brown carpet, soft beneath her toes and the white pristine walls that were free of marks.

Just the way that she liked it, she had to admit that she was a stickler for cleanliness and often scolded her daughter who, unlike her seemed to live in messes all the time. She knew that it was only a matter of time before this clean room would become a hurricane of dirtiness. A large queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room and on it was a pile of blankets that she knew her daughter was underneath. Her daughter had a habit of making a nest when she slept, where she got that trait, nobody knew. Perhaps it was from all the messes that the ten year old made.

Blue eyes finally landed on the heap of blankets that was piled on the bed and puffed out her cheeks, her daughter knew that today was the day and had to be up bright and early for it. She had even went to bed somewhat early and still didn’t get out of bed on time. She glanced down at her watch which was fit snugly on her wrist and her frown deepened when she saw that her daughter only had about 10 minutes to get to the professor’s lab and it took about 5 minutes to get there.  Shaking her head, the woman firmly grasped the edge of the blanket and with a quick tug, tore it from her daughter’s form and took the girl down with it. The young girl tumbled onto the floor with flailing limbs and landed with a grunt, the air knocked out of her.

 

 Snorting the mother threw the blanket over her shoulder so that the girl wouldn’t get the idea to try and grab it again. The young girl popped up from behind the bed with a glare that could kill aimed at her mother for interrupting her sleep. This young girl was known as Catherine or Cat by those close to her. She had inherited her mother's long platinum blonde hair that was currently in some extreme bed head and her dark blue eyes were narrowed in annoyance. Her mother however had nothing to say and only shrugged her shoulders and shot her a look that said, “What”

The girl shook her head and scoffed “ Why did you have to wake me up? I was having a really good dream! I was picking my starter pokemon and I had almost come up with which one to pick!”

This earned a laugh from the other woman and she shook her head, “Well, you could do that today but since you are almost late, you might not even be able to have that opportunity!”

With that the blonde haired woman pointed to her watch and saw Cat’s eyes widen when she saw what the time was. With that the young girl shot over to her mother and grasped her hand firmly in hers and dragged her over to the door with the intent of shoving her mother out.

“OUT OUT OUT!” The young girl shrieked and slammed the door closed. With that accomplished, she sprinted over to the wardrobe that was shoved in the corner of her room and began to tear out article after article of clothing. Diving deep into her closet, she finally reappeared with a dark T-shirt displaying an Umbreon in a fighting stance clasped tightly in one hand with a pair of dark blue shorts in the other. The shorts went down to her knees and that was okay with her, not okay with showing off too much of her body despite the heat that plagued Pallet Town. Stripping out of her sleep clothes, she quickly dressed before throwing herself at the mirror in her room. Picking up her bright blue brush that rested on her night stand, she tried to tame her blonde locks.

 Finally after a tense 3 minutes, she had gotten her hair as straight as she could make it. What completed the look however was the light yellow bow that she clipped to her bangs in order to keep them out of her hair. Sighing in relief as she had just enough time to make it if she sprinted, she took one last look in the mirror before glancing around her room. She wouldn’t be seeing this place for a long time but that was okay because if she was ever homesick then she could just call her mother to talk the time away. Plus she would have her Pokemon, so chances are she wouldn’t be feeling lonely.

With that the young girl dashed out the door but not before picking up the bag that rested near it and slinging it over her shoulder. Her mother had packed it for her and it was filled with the needed clothes and bathroom things. Along with that was some snacks if she had ever got hungry. Taking the steps two at a time, Cat jumped down the rest and landed with a thud that made her mother shake her head. Cat waved at her mother as she passed the kitchen, where the woman was standing at the stove cooking some eggs for her husband.

“Bye Mom!” she called.

The woman made to reply but was too late as the door swung shut behind the blond blur that was her daughter.

“Someday, she is going to be in so much of a rush that she will forget something important” the woman huffed as she went back to stirring the eggs around in the pan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the door shut firmly behind her, the blonde took off down the dirt path that led to her house, the dirt crunching beneath her feet. She wanted to make it as fast as possible so she had enough time to pick out the perfect Pokemon. Even though she already had an idea of which starter she wanted to choose, she just really wanted to make sure that it was the right one. The path that she was on led directly into the forest that blocked her way to the professor’s lab. Stopping at the entrance to said forest, she glanced around taking in the sights. The girl had never travelled through a forest alone but she was brave enough! She had to prove that she was brave enough to get through a forest to reach her first ever Pokemon.                

A determined look crossed her face as she confidently crossed into the forest, sounds of Pokemon scurrying around making her smile. The trees raised high into the air blocking out most of the sun but still allowing little streams of golden light dance on the floor. A warm breeze made the leaves littering the floor dance across the floor. She glanced around hoping to catch sights of the native Pokemon wandering around but to no avail. The warmth of the morning made the Pokemon sleepy and more likely to sleep inside or just to sunbath in the morning light.

Cat sighed as she made her way through the forest on the dirt path. FIshing out her PokeGear out of her pocket, she glanced at the time, gasping as she saw the numbers flashing back at her.  She was going to be late! Stuffing her gear back into her pocket, she took off as fast as her legs could take her. Gasping she finally reached the end of the forest and keeled over, trying to relax her breathing. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she took her gear out of her pocket and checked the time once more. The numbers 8:30 flashed back at her and she realised that she only had 4 minutes to get to the lab. Groaning and rolling her eyes, she took off once more not going to let a little thing like this keep her from getting her Pokemon.

 Finally arriving at the gate that was usually blocked off from letting people in, she looked around and took in the area. The golden gate was wide open, with pillars on each side topped off with a stone Pokeball. The stone stairs in front of her led her to the front of the professor's lab. Knocking on the door with two quick raps, the blonde girl waited impatiently for the doors to open. After a minute of waiting the brown door swung open and she was met face to face with an older man that had brown hair that was on the verge of turning white. He had khaki pants along with a white shirt. A lab coat hung off his shoulders nearly touching the floor.

     Raising his eyebrow, he eyed the young girl before breaking out into a smile,

“Oh hello! You must be here to pick out your starter, correct?” He questioned, the smile still present on his face.

He must really like this job! She thought for a moment before replying

“Yup! I’m here to finally start my Pokemon Journey!” Cat declared.

The man gave a soft laugh, “Well that’s good! I am glad that we have someone who is so excited to start their adventure! Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Professor Oak.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Cat”

The professor nodded at her and beckoned for her to follow him further into the lab,

“Well then, let’s go get you your very first Pokemon, shall we?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As they walked further into the building, there was one thing that Cat soon found out and that was that the building looked far smaller on the outside then it was on the inside. On the inside it had several hallways breaking off into other hallways that led to far off places. The blonde was sure that if she had to walk these halls alone, she would probably get lost. This is what a professor's lab was all about! The professor's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked around to notice that they finally arrived in the Professor's lab. It had pristine white walls and tiles on the floor. In the middle of the room, there was a table that was usually used for examinations but instead of the cluttered notes that were probably usually on it, there was three Pokeballs lying innocently.

  Cat’s eyes lit up as she finally saw the Pokeballs lying there. Finally! This was **the** most important part of her career! She would have this Pokemon be her most trusted partner and friend and she had to choose correctly! Running over to the table, she grasped it with firm fingers running her gaze over the three Pokemon.

“Do you already have your Pokemon picked out?” The man said as he came over to her side and smiled down at her, amused at how eager she was. He could remember each and every future Pokemon Trainer that came to his door, eager to pick their pokemon. There had been some shy kids, eager to pick out their Pokemon but too shy to be too excited and there have been some kids that had been so excited that they wouldn’t stop moving, kinda like she was doing.

“You should be careful or you will end up breaking my table with how hard you are gripping it” he said with an amused tone to his voice.

That broke her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see that indeed her fingers were gripping the table so hard, her knuckles were going white. Cat turned to the man with a sheepish grin and quickly took her hands off the table. Wiping her palms on her skirt, she tried to get rid of the sweat that was coating her palms, suddenly extremely nervous.

“S-sorry about that”  Cat said nervously, “I just can’t wait!”

The professor laughed and nodded, “Yes, do not worry you are not the only one that is as excited as you are. Your mother was the same exact way! Why, she was so excited that she was an hour early!”

This earned a laugh from the young girl and the detailed came flowing into her mind. She already knew this story as it was a story that her mother told frequently as a bedtime story or when they just wanted to spend some time away from the TV and as a family. Her father often joined them and too told stories from his younger age. Like the fact that when her father was younger, he was very outgoing and wouldn't take no for an answer. If it was against another trainer or even a gym leader and they happen to tell him no, then he would beg them until they eventually accepted. They usually got tired of his whining and just did it so it would quiet the young boy.

    “Alright, Catherine it is time for you to pick! Though pick carefully because this will be your most faithful partner!”

With that said the young blonde tore her gaze from the older man and once again started to stare at the Pokeballs resting on the table. With a shaky hand , she reached out and gently put her fingertips on the pokeball in the middle, the one that contained Squirtle.

“Is that your choice?” The older man asked gently seeing her staring at the Pokeball containing the water Pokemon.

The girl took a deep breath before nodding slowly and picked up the Pokeball,

“Come out Squirtle!”

With that she threw the Pokeball into the air and the ball opened up, a bright light blinding the young girl before disappearing slowly revealing a small blue turtle. It was standing up on its hind legs, its arms put on its hips and a grin on its face. Cat broke into a smile, reaching down and scooping up the small Pokemon in her arms and cuddling him close to her chest.

“Hi Squirtle!” She said happily.

“Squirt squirtle! “ Squirtle replied an equally happy grin etched onto his face, clearly happy that it was the one who had gotten picked instead of the other Pokemon. No matter how much time he and the other Pokemon had spent together, he still was the one who had gotten picked and he felt like he was on the top of the world!

“Alright Cat, here is Squirtle’s Pokeball along with five other Pokeballs that you can use to catch other Pokemon.”

The girl accepted these with a large grin and pocketed them before snuggling the Pokeball once more.

“Do you want to stay in the Pokeball or would you like to stay out here with me?” The girl questioned the Pokemon in her arms, not wanting to force the Pokemon to do something that it didn’t want to do. Squirtle paused for a moment, thinking to itself. It wanted to stay out so that it can assess this Trainer that had chosen it. So far it had come to the conclusion that it could trust the young girl but still wanted to make sure that it was someone who would treat it right, though the emotion that was pouring off the girl wasn’t anything bad, it was very clearly excited and happy.

The Pokemon nodded and grinned happily at the second option, making the young girl laugh softly and nod. She pocketed Squirtle’s Pokeball as well just in case the turtle Pokemon was hurt badly and needed to be transported via Pokeball.

“Oh! I almost forgot, here is your Pokedex!” The Professor said before handing her a small red rectangular device. The young girl gasped and excitedly opened it up, the blank screen gazing back at her. She quickly put Squirtle down before aiming the device at the Pokemon.  

**Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokemon, Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water,enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds.**

The girl squealed before launching herself at Squirtle and cradling it in her arms,

“You are the best Pokemon ever!”

The older man laughed before dragging her attention back to him,

“Well then, are you ready to start your journey? What do you plan on doing?”

The girl thought to herself, she didn’t really have any idea yet, at first she had wanted to challenge all the gyms but since her mom had been a trainer and eventually beat all the gyms though not bothering to fight the elite four since she was happy that she at least beat all the gyms and had no thought of becoming the champion, the girl didn’t really want to copy her mother. Sure she had inspired her in the first place to go on the adventure, she wanted to start out with something new and wanted to do something that future generations would remember her for!

“Not really, I guess I could go on my Journey and think of something to do on the way!” She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Well, You could have the challenge to complete the Pokedex if you really wanted to find all the Pokemon in the world or you could do be a coordinator.” The man hummed.

Cat’s eyes brightened as he brought up the coordinator gig. Looking down at the Pokemon in her arms, she imagined what they would look like both on stage in front of a crowd screaming for an encore. She was on stage in an beautiful dress arms raised out above her, a bright grin on her face. Her blonde hair blowing in a nonexistent wind. Squirtle was at her feet, a small bow on its neck and a hat resting on its head. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she nodded to the man,

“I might want to try being a Pokemon coordinator!” She said before looking down at Squirtle “ Will you want to try being a coordinator?”

The Pokemon looked at her confused, not understanding what she was asking. It had never heard of this co ordinator thing and to be honest, it was a little nervous because of the large grin that the girl had on her face.

The girl seeing the scared look on her Pokemon’s face giggled and tried to dial down the excitement that was probably clearly on her face.

“You don’t have to be so scared! Being a coordinator is fun! You get to compete with other people and their Pokemon by dressing up and showing off the awesome moves that you can do!” She reasoned.   
  
With that said,  Squirtle brighted up imagining itself on stage in front of a screaming crowd chanting his name over and over again. He could show off the scratch and growl attack that it had been working on. Granted those were the only moved that it knew but since it was picked by this “Cat” girl then it would probably get even better and would learn more powerful and exciting moves!

The Squirtle gasped as an image of it’s final evolution form came into his mind and was nearly shuddering with how much excitement was coursing through its body.

The blonde girl could see how excited the Pokemon was over the offer that she had just given him and decided to take that excitement was a yes to her offer.

“Well it’s decided! We will try to be the best coordinator that Kanto has ever seen!” Cat declared, pumping her fist in the air along with Squirtle pumping it’s small fist in the air as well. This earned a small laugh from the man as he shook his head at the excitement and happiness that was pouring from both Trainer and Pokemon. He could tell that both the trainer and the Pokemon would get along just fine.

“Well you better go to home to your mom and tell her that you are ready to start your journey” Professor Oak said leading them both to the door.

“Alright professor, I will get your Pokedex all filled up!” The young girl said before trotting off down the stone steps and out of sight. The professor laughed and shook his head

“That Squirtle is going to have its hands full but judging by the fact that it seems to have the same personality, hopefully they will not get into too much trouble.” With that the older man went back inside his laboratory and shut the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young girl skipped down the dirt road with her starter Pokemon gently clutched in her arms. The day seemed to be a hundred times better now that she finally had her Pokemon and could start her Pokemon adventure. Hopefully her mother wouldn’t make too much of a scene since she still was 10 years old after all. Even though she was 10 and that was the time that she could officially start her Pokemon Journey, her mother still often worried about her since she was smaller than the other kids that were starting out their journies. She didn’t like to be in the company of other people most often preferring Pokemon rather than hanging out with friends.

 

    To be honest she didn’t really have that many friends, though her best friend would have to be Kenny. He was a kid that she had know since they were toddlers and they spent every waking minute together. Well except for when they were preparing to go on the Pokemon adventure. Cat put down the little turtle Pokemon, eliciting a questioning sound coming from the Pokemon. The Squirtle looked up at its Trainer, wondering why in the world she would put him down when she seemed so keen on never letting the little turtle go. Feeling a little hurt, the Pokemon huffed and crossed its arms, a pout on its face. Cat looked down and laughed as she saw the pout that the Pokemon was sporting and leaned down to gently pat its head.

    “Don't worry little one, I will pick you back up in a minute. There is just a friend that I want to call. He is late to pick his Pokemon and I want to make sure that he doesn’t get left behind.”

With that, Cat fished her gear out of her pocket and punched in the number for her childhood friend, Kenny. Putting it up to her ear, she impatiently waited as it rang before eventually getting picked up by her friend, his sleepy voice coming through the phone.

 

    “Hello?” He asked sleepily, sounding like he just woke up. This resulted in her huffing at her friend’s idiocy and spat out,

“Hello! I thought that you were going to travel with me, Mr. Pokemon Trainer!”

This made him stop for a moment, no noise coming from the other side of the line. After a seconds however, a shriek was heard as he looked at the time, she assumed.

“Yeah! Now you better hurry up so we can leave, if you still want to travel together! I still have to see you pick your Pokemon and you still have to see my little cutie!”

With that said she hung up the phone and stuffed the gear back into her pocket and scooped the little pokemon at her feet back into her arms.

“Alright Squirtle, we have to wait here a little so we can wait for that friend that I was telling you about but! If he doesn’t show up then we have the right to leave him!”

Suddenly remembering the Professor's words and suggesting that she call her mom, she sighed and once again took out her gear. Punching in the number to her mom’s cell, she waited before it got picked up, a sweet voice coming through from the other side. Knowing that her mom would want to see her, she clicked on the video messaging, her mother’s picture coming up from the other side.

“Hello sweetie!” Her mother cooed, a smile on her face as she saw her daughter.

“Hi mom! I just wanted to let you know that I chose my Pokemon and that I was going to start heading to Viridian City!” She explained.

“Well good thing that you told me because I wanted a chance to meet your Pokemon! Which little cutie did you choose?”

When her mother said that, the blonde girl picked up the Squirtle once more before presenting him to the woman.

“I chose this one! We are planning on going to a coordinator competion once we practice a little!” Cat declared.

This brought a smile to her mother’s face but it quickly dropped to a frown,

“What do you plan on doing when you are practicing for the competion? You shouldn’t spend your whole time on your Journey for competion! Maybe you should also try out batlling the gym leaders and seeing how that turns out!” Her mother said.

Cat frowned before saying, “Yeah I was thinking the same thing, I mean if I don’t like it then I can always come back to the competion.”

“That’s my girl! Show them gym leaders that you are something to be scared of!” A sudden noise brought her mothers attention to something that was off the screen and with a shriek her mother dashed off. Cat and Squirtle looked at each other in confusion when the girl’s mother was no longer on the screen. However it was explained a few seconds later when they heard a shriek of,

“No! Pichu not that!”

Her mother had a male Pichu that while very sweet and calm also had a michevious side that demanded her mothers attention. The Baby Pokemon had only been hatched a few weeks ago before Cat had started her journey and so far the little Pokemon had really tired the family out. Though they knew that the Pichu wasn’t doing it on purpose (well most of the time) because it was just how it was.

Her mother came back onto the screen, her hair a tangled mess which was strange to see because it was usually in beautifully made ringletts and one very pouty Pichu in her arms.

Cat giggled once she saw the expression that the little Pokemon wore, it was expression of extreme displeasure.

“Hey little one” she cooed and waved her hand gaining the attention of the Pokemon in her mother’s arms.

Next to her mother, the little Pokemon absolutely adored Cat, spending time with her when she wasn’t being taken care of by her mother.

“I got a friend that I want you to meet!” Cat said cheerfully before raising Squirtle into the frame.

“Squirtle! Squirt Squirtle!” The turtle Pokemon cheerfully waved his hand.

 

This caused the Baby Pokemon to perk up and a grin spread over his face. Her mother visually  relaxed when she saw that pouty expression melt into a large grin.

 

“Good Job Cat! You will have a new friend Pichu!” She said to Pichu. 

A sudden voice startled the girl from her talk with her mom and she looked up to see her childhood friend running down the dirt road to the entrance of the forest. Perking up, she eagerly raised her hand to let her friend know that she was there.

 

“Mom! I have to go, Kenny is on his way here and I want to see what kind of Pokemon he ended up getting!” 

 

Her mother nodded and smiled secretly like she knew something that her daughter did not. This greatly confused the girl and she cocked her head to the side,

“What is that look for?” she questioned.

“Nothing nothing dear! Call me when you arrive at Viridian City Pokemon Center okay?”

The girl nodded her mind already gone from the questioning look that her mother kept giving her,

“Alright! I am going to try and get Kenny to travel with me even if it is just for a little bit and maybe he can show you what Pokemon he has!” 

“Good, it is good to travel with more people to be safe!”

“Love you mom!” 

 

With that her mother gave her and Squirtle a little wave before hanging up.

 

Just as she was stuffing her gear back into her pocket, her childhood friend came running down the dirt road, a Pokeball clutched tightly in his hand. A bright grin came over her face as soon as she saw the Pokeball.

“Hey!! What Pokemon did you get?” She asked eagerly as he came to a stop before her. 

He proudly puffed out his chest and said “I got the best Pokemon!” This was met with a frown from both the girl and the Pokemon in her arms,

“Well I got the best Pokemon as well!” Cat said looking down at the Squirtle and giving him a bright grin.

Kenny rolled his eyes before throwing the Pokeball and calling out “Come out!”

The Pokeball broke open and a bright light came out, blinding Cat and the Squirtle. When the bright light faded away she eagerly rubbed away the spots in her vision. When they faded away she saw a small dinosaur like Pokemon with a green bulb on the back. His red eyes blinked sleepily at her before lazily padding over to his Trainer and curling up by his feet. Kenny chuckled nervously when the blonde girl gave him a look when she saw how  lazy his Pokemon was.

 

Cat shrugged before taking out her Pokedex and aiming it at the Pokemon,

**Bulbasaur the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born.**

“That is super cool!” Cat said with a bright grin before gently setting Squirtle on the ground before going over and leaning down to eye level with the sleepy Pokemon. Even though it was pretty docile right now she still did not want to make the little Bulbasaur angry and have him attack her. 

 

“Hello, little one!” Cat said before letting her hand hang out in front of his face so that he could smell it. The Pokemon took a curious sniff at her hand before nuzzling it gently with the side of his face. The girl cooed before rubbing a hand gently over his head.

 

“You are such a good Pokemon!” 

 

“Don’t make him spoiled, he is already really lazy.” Kenny scowled. 

 

Cat huffed before staning up once more and crossing her arms, “Well since you do not want your Bulbasaur to get lazy, how about a Pokemon battle?’

Kenny gave her a look, a smirk coming over his face before saying,

 

“Wait you are going to battle me even though your Pokemon is at the disadvantage because of the typing?” He questioned.

 

This made the young girl huff and flip her hair over her shoulder before saying “Well I guess you are too chicken to admit that you might lose even though my Pokemon is at the disadvantage. I do not believe in disadvantages! You have to give everything you got even though you might lose!”

 

Kenny gave her a bright grin before nodding and crossing his arms “Yeah! I will give it everything I have and you better do too!” 

 

Cat straightened up and her hands clenched into fists “ Yes! You know I will!” 

 

With that the girl ran a little ways away before coming to a stop on the dirtroad a couple feet away from the young blonde boy. 

 

“Alright come on let’s battle!” 

 

Squirtle jumped in front of her and got into a battle stance with his fists clenched and a determined look on his face. He couldn’t mess this up! This was his first big battle and he had to prove to his Trainer that he was the right Pokemon! He had to prove to her that she didn’t pick wrong! Even though the Bulbasaur had the type advantage, he would give it everything he had! The bulbasuar on the other side of the field caught the determined expression and a smirk crawled over his face.

 

_ “So, it really wants to try and beat me? We will never get along even though our trainers are friends! We are too diffrent to get along!” _

 

Squirtle caught the expression and scowled, even more determined then before. The little turtle Pokemon didn’t know that his trainer was having similar thoughts. Though to a lesser degree. She knew that the Pokemon would want to prove himself, even though he clearly didn’t need to. He was the one that she picked so she didn’t really care if they won or not. Although...She did really want to win so that she could rub it in Kenny’s face!

He needed to be taken down a couple of pegs! He couldn’t keep being the egotistical person that he always was even though they were friends, that would quickly turn sour. Even though they were childhood friends, they quickly got tired of each other because of how often that they were hanging out together and often took days off from each other. 

  
Kenny smirked as he saw the determined look on his childhood friend’s face. It suited her face because she was always wearing it, no matter what she did. To him that expression was absolutely adorable! Now he knew all the rumors that the adults were spreading about them having a future together when they were older and to be honest, he didn’t mind if that came true at all! She was beautiful, had a awesome personality, was determined to finish things to the end no matter if they went in her favor or not. He just didn't know if she liked him back or not and to be honest, he was a little scared to find out. Though he hid it well under the disguise of him being an prick. 

"Alright little girl! Come at me then with all you and your Pokemon have!"


End file.
